Ranma and Ranma
by nightcrawler89
Summary: Ranma has suddenly split from his girl half. Read the story to find out what that means, don't wanna spoil anything. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Communications, and its characters have been borrowed without permission. This story was written for non-commercial purposes only.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The moon and the stars were bright and there was a light soothing breeze outside. To anyone else, this would have been the perfect night.

However, to those living within ten miles of the Tendo dojo, such a night was virtually nonexistent.

There were screams heard but they were not the normal ones of, "Ranma you pervert" or "Un-cute tomboy". The screams that were heard were screams of pain.

"It feels like I'm splitting in half," screamed Ranma. He was rolling on the floor of the guest room and violently clutching his sides.

Both the Tendo and Saotome families were out in the hallway looking in at Ranma.

"He ate Akane's cooking again didn't he" said Nabiki, who was staring at Ranma with some concern.

"No, he didn't. I haven't even been in the kitchen today," yelled Akane.

Akane went over to where Ranma was writhing in pain and tried talk to him.

However, Ranma spoke before she could, "GET AWAY FROM ME".

"I'm just trying to help, you jerk," yelled Akane.

Akane then went to knock Ranma out with her mallet. When she was within inches of him, a bright light erupted from Ranma witch tossed Akane into the wall, and caused everyone in the vicinity to fall unconscious.

The next morning, Akane woke up with a headache. "What hit me"? She looked over at Ranma and saw that he was passed out from the night before. He was so cute when his mouth wasn't screwing things up.

Then something stirred next to Ranma. A person rolled over on him. Akane's anger suddenly skyrocketed. She could not tell who the girl was, but she could tell that the person was naked and female.

Akane slowly walked up to Ranma and she was about to knock him into kingdom come. Then suddenly the girls face came into view and it stopped Akane in her tracks. The girl that was sleeping next to Ranma was…..Ranma.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

How's that for an introductory chapter. I want to state that I may or may not explain what happened to "split" Ranma. But I will say that it in no way involves Happosai or Amazon meddling.

I don't know how long this fic will go on but I will say that this fic will contain one of the most bizarre love triangles ever.

Oh also, after I'm done with this fic, I was thinking that for the next one, I would put the cast of Ranma in "The Spirit". I loved that movie and in the next chapter I will put up a cast list.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ranma, how did this happen" asked Akane

"I don't know," replied both Ranmas.

"Well, what did you do yesterday?"

"Well, first I woke up and then went to school" said boy Ranma.

"Then I beat up Kuno for insulting me and his crazy dad for trying to cut my hair" said girl Ranma

"Then I ate lunch with Ukyo"

"Then Shampoo came to pick a fight with her"

"Then you knocked me sky high even though I didn't do anything"

Akane yelled, "You called me an un-cute tomboy again"

The girl Ranma continued, "Anyway, I fell into a river and then ran into Ryoga who threatened me with death again"

"I beat him easily and then he got lost again"

"Then Mousse attacked me"

"He didn't have his glasses on and ran into a fountain"

"I decided to come back here, grab a snack, and work out in the dojo. And I hadn't left the house since"

"It was just an average day" boy Ranma finished.

"Well do you know if Happosai had anything to do with this?" asked Akane

Kasumi chimed in "I don't think so. Grandfather Happosai said he was going to America for something called Mardi gras".

"Could it be Shampoo or Cologne?" asked Nabiki.

"Maybe, but I don't remember either of them doing anything to me and I haven't eaten at the cat café for over a week" said Girl Ranma.

"Well, maybe they could at least give us some information," said Akane.

Neither Ranma could argue with that.

Kasumi looked over at the girl Ranma and asked her "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could we call you Ranko. It will be much less confusing that way"

Ranko nodded. After all, how could anyone deny or argue with Kasumi Tendo.

And so, Akane, Ranma, and Ranko left for the Cat café.

20 minutes later

"So when you woke up, both the male and female Ranma were there," repeated Cologne.

"Yes," said Akane.

Cologne went into the kitchen and came back out with a kettle of hot water and glass of cold water. She then poured some of the cold water on Ranma and some of the hot water on Ranko. Nothing happened. She then poured the rest of the cold water on Ranko and the rest of the hot water on Ranma. Again, nothing happened.

Cologne then grabbed hold of both Ranma and Ranko.

"I need you both to close your eyes and meditate with me. It will allow me to measure your auras and hopefully that will help me pinpoint your problem."

"Just don't try anything funny, you old ghoul" said Ranma.

The three of them closed their eyes while Akane sat and watched.

After what seemed like hours to Akane (in reality it was only 20 minutes), Ranma, Ranko and Cologne opened their eyes.

"Well, did you find out anything?" asked Akane.

Cologne thought about the best way to phrase her response.

"Both Ranma and Ranko are now their own separate person. I don't know how it happened. I do not even know if there is a way to fix it. However, Ranma is now a full man and Ranko a full woman. And no hot or cold water will change that."

"So I'll never be a guy again," yelled Ranko.

"In all truth Ranko, you never were. The moment you split from Ranma, you took on a life of your own. You are your own person now".

Ranko looked like she was about to cry. She slowly got up and ran out of the restaurant. Ranma and Akane soon started to run after her. Cologne just sat back and decided to wait for Shampoo to come back from her deliveries. Cologne had some news for her.

Ranma and Akane searched for at least an hour but could not find Ranko anywhere.

They had decided to take a short break and found a bench to sit on. Akane slumped back in exhaustion and out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ranma staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Akane, have you ever wondered why I always call you un-cute"

"Because you're an insensitive jerk"

"No, it's because I didn't think a girl as beautiful or as kind as you could love a sex changing freak. And it was easier to reject you before you could reject me."

"Ranma, you are so stupid. Do you really think I'm that shallow. I have always loved you, regardless of what body you're in."

Akane and Ranma stood up.

"You love me"

"Yes, you dummy"

"Un-cute tomboy" said Ranma as he pulled Akane into a deep kiss.

After about 20 seconds, they pulled apart. They said nothing to each other for fear of ruining the moment.

Akane finally spoke "We should head home. Maybe Ranko will show up when she's had a chance to calm down."

"Well if she and I are…were the same person then, she'll probably show up around dinner time."

"I hope she's alright".

"Me too"

Ranma was right and Ranko did show up at dinner. However, she seemed depressed and barely touched her food.

After dinner, she got up and jumped to the roof. Akane followed her soon after.

"Are you ok Ranko?" asked Akane.

"I'll be fine. I think I'm actually ok with never being a guy again"

"Really"

"Yeah, cuz now I can eat parfaits whenever I want and occasionally get free food"

"Always thinking with your stomach"

"You know it"

Then Akane and Ranko shared a laugh. They stood up to get down off the roof. Then Ranko took Akane's hand and said, "Hey Akane, thanks for always being there for me".

"You're welcome Ranko," said Akane.

"I love you Akane"

Then to Akane's surprise, Ranko pulled her into a kiss. Akane wanted to fight back. She loved Ranma. Then again, Ranko was essentially Ranma. So in the end, Akane couldn't help but kiss back.

Ranko broke the kiss, took Akane in her arms and carried her into her room.

"Good night Akane" said Ranko as she jumped out the window.

Akane stood in silence. Then she sat on her bead thinking. "What have I gotten myself into now"

Meanwhile at the Cat Café, Cologne and Shampoo were discussing recent events.

"So airen is whole man now," said Shampoo.

"Yes. However, there is something I did not tell Ranma or his girl side. The two of them cannot exist together. Their auras are split in half and one cannot live without a full aura."

"So what that mean"

"It means that after awhile, both of them will die."

"Shampoo no want Ranma to die"

"That's why you have to kill the girl Ranma. If you kill her, then her aura will transfer into Ranma and he will be fine. However, the same applies to Ranma. If he should die then his aura would go to the girl."

"So if Shampoo kill girl type Ranma then she still have husband"

"Correct"

Shampoo quickly grabbed several knives out of her closet and headed out the door.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter. And I'm sorry the first one was so short. Please review.

And here is the cast list for my future fanfic Ranma: The Spirit

The Spirit/Deny Colt-Ranma

Ellen Dolan-Akane

Commissioner Dolan-Soun Tendo

The Octopus-probably Kuno

Sand Saref-Ukyo

Silken Floss-Nabiki

Lorelei Rox-dunno, maybe Kasumi

Plaster of Paris-Kodachi Kuno

The henchmen-Genma


	3. Chapter 3

After running out of the Cat Café, Shampoo saw something that made her instantly run back inside.

Happosai soon followed her with a bag of women's underwear and a ton of beads around his neck.

"Don't you want some beads my darling Shampoo" laughed Happosai.

"Not from you. Get lost," yelled Shampoo.

"Alright" said Happosai. He turned around and started to walk out the door but then turned back to face Shampoo and Cologne.

He smiled and said, "Just so you know, I know all about Ranma's situation. Now that I think about it, I just may try to get rid of the boy Ranma. Then I can have the girl Ranma to fondle whenever I want."

Happosai then started to laugh and he ran out the door.

Cologne stared wide eyed at the door.

"Shampoo, I think our mission has changed" said Cologne

"What we do now", asked Shampoo

"You are going to go protect the boy Ranma and I'm going to kill the girl. With any luck, I'll do away with her before Happosai can get to son-in-law".

After she said that, Shampoo and Cologne ran out the door towards the Tendo dojo.

Late that night, Happosai made back to the Tendo's and went straight to Ranma's room. He found Ranma and Ranko fast asleep.

Happosai looked at Ranko and said, "In just a few minutes, you'll be mine forever."

Happosai was about to hit a fatal pressure point that would stop Ranma from breathing until suddenly, one of Shampoo's chui flew across the room, knocking him away from Ranma. Happosai proceeded to fly through the wall and out into the lawn. The noised caused Ranma and Ranko to wake up.

"What's going on?" said Ranko.

Before Ranma could say anything, Ranko was struck in the chest by Cologne's staff and sent flying out the hole that Happosai made.

Ranma and Shampoo followed.

"I was hoping you'd be asleep. At least that way your death would be less painful" said Cologne.

"What do you mean death?" said Ranko.

Cologne then began her attack by sending a ki blast towards Ranko. Ranko dodged and then counterd with a barrage of punches.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken" yelled Ranko.

Cologne easily dodged her attacks and then suddenly grabbed Ranko's fist.

"Fool, did you really think you could hit me with an attack that I taught you?" laughed Cologne.

Then Cologne hit Ranko with a ki blast at close range. The blast sent Ranko flying into a wall.

Meanwhile, Ranma and Shampoo were busy dealing with Happosai.

"Happo Fire Burst" yelled the old man who sent a barrage of bombs at Ranma and Shampoo.

While the explosions knocked out Shampoo, Ranma dodged and fired a Moko Takabisha at Happosai. The old pervert used his own ki control to redirect the attack at Ranma.

Ranma took the blast and was sent flying. He hit the same wall Ranko did and fell right next to her.

Akane heard the noise outside and went to see what was happening. She saw the severly injured Ranma and Ranko and an unconscious Shampoo with Happosai and Cologne seemingly ready to kill each other.

An idea hit Akane on what to do. She grabbed a bucket of cold water and splashed it over Shampoo. The small pink cat awoke just as Akane grabbed it. Akane forced the cat into Ranma and Ranko's faces and held it there until she heard a familiar yowl.

The yowls did not go unheard by Cologne and Happosai. Cologne being the smarter of the two realized she could not win tonight and quickly left. Happosai however decided to stay.

The old pervert threw a fire burst at Ranma who swatted it away as if it were a ball of yarn. Then Ranma and Ranko hissed at Happosai and charged at him. The old man was forced to go on the defensive. He blocked several of their swipes. However, the two cats eventual proved too much for him since he could block their hands but not their ki claws. The claws eventually took their toll on him and Happosai ran off.

However, before disappearing, Happosai yelled back "This isn't over. One of you has to die or both of you will".

"What was all that about" said Akane.

Akane noticed a small pink cat trying to sneak away. She looked over at Ranma who was rubbing against her leg and ordered him to fetch.

A minute later, Ranma came back with Shampoo in his mouth. Akane took the cat and got some hot water. Akane then grabbed Shampoo's cloths and waited for her to get dressed.

"What's going on Shampoo? Why did Cologne and Happosai attack Ranma and Ranko for."

"Shampoo don't know what you talking about"

Akane snapped her fingers and neko Ranma and Ranko walked up and started hissing at Shampoo.

"If you don't talk, I'll turn them loose on you," threatened Akane.

"Alright Shampoo talk. Great grandmother say that airen and girl type Ranma only have half aura. If they stay separated for too long, they die. However if only one dies then the aura from that one will go into one who is still alive."

"So Cologne and Happosai were trying to kill them"

"Great Grandmother was trying to kill girl type Ranma so airen could live and marry his true love Shampoo. Old pervert try to kill airen so he could do perverted things to girl type Ranma."

Shampoo's hands then found a knife in her pocket.

"Girl type dies now" screamed Shampoo

Shampoo threw the knife at an unsuspecting Ranko. Akane then quickly jumped in front of the knife to save Ranko. Akane fell down as the knife hit her leg. Ranma and Ranko saw that the purple haired girl had hurt their mate, started to hiss at her. The two cats' then proceeded to attack Shampoo at full force. Shampoo eventually escaped with several cuts and gashes across her body.

Ranma and Ranko then snapped out of the nekoken shortly after hearing Akane's loud scream. They instantly started running back to the Tendo house.

Upon arriving, they saw Akane sitting on the floor with a bloody knife in her hands and a wound that was still leaking fresh blood. Ranko quickly started to put pressure on the wound while Ranma looked for something to use as a bandage. He came back with a sheet he had torn up and quickly wrapped the pieces around Akane's leg.

Ranma then picked up Akane and started carrying her bridal style to Dr. Tofu's clinic with Ranko running right next to him.

The only thing on Akane's mind was "What am I going to tell them

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Well, that's chapter 3. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma and Ranko sat back in their chairs waiting for Dr. Tofu to come back out with Akane. They had been waiting for an hour.

Ranko noticed the look of concern on Ranma's face. She wasn't dumb. She knew that Ranma loved Akane. After all, she and Ranma were once the same person. She figured that she might as well come clean about her kiss with Akane now.

"Hey bro" said Ranko nervously.

"Bro" replied Ranma with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. When you think about it, were like brother and sister"

Ranma thought about it and replied, "I guess so."

"That's beside the point. I wanna tell you something important"

"Me first. I told Akane that I loved her"

"You did, when and what did she say"

"Yester day and she said that she loves me back. Then we kissed"

"You what!"

Ranko remained silent after that. She felt horrible. Though she loved Akane, she wouldn't have kissed her if she had known Ranma had already done it.

"I'm sorry sis," said Ranma.

"What are you sorry for?" said a surprised Ranko.

"I know you love Akane. After all, we were once the same person"

"No, I should be the one who's sorry"

"Why"

"I told Akane I loved her last night and kissed her"

"Well, what did she say?"

"Nothing, I just carried her to her room and left. But she did kiss me back".

The two sat in silence for another minute.

"What do we do now?" asked Ranma.

"I have no idea," replied Ranko.

Just then, Akane and Dr. Tofu came out from the small clinic room.

"Akane should be fine in a few days. Just make sure she tries to stay off her leg," said Dr. Tofu

Akane then proceeded to limp over to where Ranma and Ranko were sitting.

"While I was in there, I was trying to figure out a way to tell the two of you this…"

"It's ok Akane, we know," said Ranko.

"You know. How did you find out?" said Akane.

Ranma said, "Ranko told me just now."

"How did Ranko find out that the two of you are gunna die?" asked Akane.

"What do you mean the two of us are gunna die?" yelled Ranko

"Isn't that what the two of you were talking about?"

"No, we were discussing the fact that both of us kissed you," yelled Ranma.

Akane's eyes went wide and she said, "We'll worry about that later."

Akane then proceeded to repeat everything Shampoo told her. By the time she was done, the twins had the same stoic look on their faces.

"Is there anything you can do doc?" asked Ranma.

After a minute, Dr. Tofu said, "I'm sorry. In order to fix a situation like this, I'd have to know the original cause of the problem".

The three depressed teens then left Tofu's clinic.

On the way back, Akane piggybacked on Ranko who in the end couldn't help but ask, "What are we gunna do about our other situation".

Akane sighed and said "I don't know." She paused for a minute and continued "I loved you when you were both just Ranma and I still love you now that you're separate."

"So what do we do?" asked Ranma

"I don't know. Can't we just figure it out tomorrow"?

"You mean today. The sun is just now coming up"

The three of them paused for a moment to watch the sunrise. And if it hadn't been for the other's presence, Ranma and Ranko would both have kissed Akane the second the sun came up.

Their moment however was ruined with Akane cry of "Oh Crap"

"What" said the twins?

"We have school today," said Akane.

The three of them then hurried back to the house to change cloths and grab as much sleep as possible. An hour later, both Ranma and Ranko were both trying to keep their father from stealing their food. Then they ran off to school with Ranma carrying Akane.

"I can walk you know" said Akane.

"The doc said the keep off the leg for awhile to get used to it," said Ranko

"Hey sis, when should we tell parents and the Tendo's about our problem?" asked Ranma

"How about after school" said Ranko

Then Kuno came running at them with his sword held high.

"How dare you think yourself worthy enough to carry the fair Akane Tendo or even walk in the presence of my pig-tailed goddess?" he shouted.

Ranma sidestepped Kuno who then proceeded to trip over Ranko's foot. Ranma put Akane down and she walked over to where Ranko was standing.

Ranko bent over and grabbed Kuno's collar. She lifted him up and said, "Listen, I want you to leave Akane, Ranma, and I alone from now on got it."

"Oh pig-tailed girl, that you would grace me with that sweet voice of yours shows that you care for me," said Kuno

"I don't think he got it," said Akane.

"Akane Tendo, pig-tailed girl. I would have you both", then Kuno quickly grabbed both Akane and Ranko while continuing to profess his love.

It was exactly half a second before Ranma, Ranko, and Akane proceeded to pound Kuno into oblivion, leaving him a bloody and bruised pulp lying on the ground.

"I still love the both of you," said Kuno in a hoarse voice.

As they finished the walk to school, Akane's mind kept going back to what Kuno said, "I would have them both"

"Hey guys, I have an Idea on how to fix the situation between the three of us".

"What's that?" asked Ranko.

"Why don't I just date both of you at the same time?"

"That's not weird at all," said Ranma in a sarcastic tone.

"Look, I love both of you and I don't think I could bear to lose either of you. I know is selfish for me to ask you two to go along with it, but can't we at least try"

Ranma and Ranko remained silent for a minute.

Ranma spoke up "You know this is incredibly messed up right"

"Yes," said Akane.

"But then again, Ranma and I would do anything for you" said Ranko.

"She's right," said Ranma.

Akane smiled and then kissed both Ranma and Ranko on the cheek and then the three of them walked to school with Ranma holding Akane's left hand and Ranko holding her right.

* * *

End of Chapter 4.

Ok, I am aware of how weird the relationship between Ranma, Ranko, and Akane is now. However, I will not change it and there will be no lemon scenes in this fic. However that shouldn't stop anyone else from writing one if they want to. Please no flames. I have also decided to cave and try to include the cause of Ranma and Ranko's separation in the next chapter. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

School came and went. No one seemed to care that Ranma and Ranko were separate people now. Well, the boys in school cared. Now that Ranko was a real girl now, the boys trampled anything and everything in their stampede to ask Ranko out on a date.

Ranko respectfully declined all of them. And that is why nearly all of the school's male population showed up a nurse Sakura's office in varying degrees of injury and consciousness.

Ranma did step in to help out after awhile. After all, he'd never let another boy touch his sister.

A little while later, Akane and the twins were eating with Tendo's and Mr. Saotome. It was quiet around the table. Akane leaned over to whisper into Ranma's ear, "I think now would be the time to tell them."

Ranma gave Akane and Ranko a sorrowful nod that did not go unnoticed by Kasumi.

"Is something wrong Ranma", Kasumi asked.

"Uh, yeah" said Ranma. Then he and Ranko told the family about their problem.

Kasumi quickly ran to hug the both of them with tears in her eyes. While Nabiki, never one to show all of her emotion, turned her head away. If one were to look closely enough, they would have noticed a single tear running down Nabiki's face. It was small but it was there.

Ranko looked over to the left and saw her dad looking very nonchalant. She raised an eyebrow and looked over at him.

"You seem very relaxed about this old man," she said.

"I'm grieving in silence," said Genma as he calmly took another bite of his food.

"You know something don't you" yelled Ranma.

At this point, Genma splashed some water on himself and did his "cute panda" routine.

This fooled no one. The twins quickly pounced on the panda who held a sign reading, "I don't know anything".

Ranko and Ranma continued to beat up the panda for another half hour without getting anywhere.

"This isn't working. Maybe he really doesn't know anything," said Ranko.

"Only one more way to find out", said Ranma.

"What are you going to do?" signed Genma.

Ranma went inside the house and grabbed the phone. He came back out with it and started dialing a number.

"Hey mom. It's Ranma. Can you hold on a sec" said Ranma. He looked over at the panda and said, "If you don't start talking, I'll tell mom that you're pimping out Ranko."

The panda's eyes went wide at the thought of what his wife would do to him if she found out something like that.

He held a sign reading, "I'll talk"

"Start talking" said Ranko.

"Hey mom, Kasumi is calling me. Here talk to Akane" said Ranma as he handed the phone to Akane.

Akane took the phone and held it up to her ear, "_Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. Rated PG-13. Show times at 12:30 2_:45 5:00 and 7:15….."

Akane continued to talk to "Mrs. Saotome" just so Genma wouldn't get suspicious.

Genma finally broke down infront of his son and daughter, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I was trying to find way to get rid of my cursed form. So I did some research. It later came to involve the incense that Happosai once used to split you and the incense Ranma bought so he could spar with himself. I also used various instant spring powders from jusenkyo. In the end, I developed a pill that could theoretically separate one from their jusenkyo curse. I didn't know if it would work. I needed a guinea pig so during one of our fights for food; I slipped it onto your plate when you were not looking. Had I known that it would shorten your lifespan, I would never have used it."

"I always knew the old man would be the death of us," muttered Ranma.

"Well, do you know the ingredients you used? If we can at least get a list of those, maybe Dr. Tofu can help us become one again," said Ranko.

"I forgot to record them down," said Genma feebly.

"Of course you did," said Ranma who rubbed his aching forehead.

"Hey bro, I feel kinda funny," said Ranko. She felt dizzy and moved lazily back and forth. Ranma moved to catch her before she fainted. However as soon as Ranma caught her, he fainted too.

Akane and Kasumi quickly took the pair up to their room and called Dr. Tofu.

Several minutes later, the doctor arrived.

"What happened?" asked the doctor.

"They were arguing with their dad and then Ranko said she wasn't feeling well. Then she and Ranma fainted" said Akane.

Dr. Tofu looked over the twins who were fast asleep. He took a measure of their auras and conclude, "They're auras are getting weaker. At this rate, I give them at the most 3 weeks. Were you able to find out the cause of the split?"

Akane then repeated Genma's confession to Dr. Tofu.

"Is there anything you can do doctor" asked Akane.

"I don't know. All I can do now is research the items Mr. Saotome used and go from there," said Dr. Tofu

"Please save them doctor," said Akane with fresh tears in her eyes.

"I'll do my best," said the doctor.

Akane decided to let the twins sleep and left the room.

As soon as she left, Ranma and Ranko woke up.

"So we only have 3 weeks," said Ranma.

"What are we gunna do" asked Ranko.

Ranma thought for a minute and said, "Were gunna do our best to make them the best 3 weeks of Akane's life".

"How?"

"I'm not sure. But I love Akane and I know you do too. That's why I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy."

"How about we take her out on a date," suggested Ranko.

"That could work"

The was a pause and Ranma continued, "I still think this is a very messed up relationship"

"Me too bro. Me too."

End of Chapter 5

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. And I hope that the Genma's explanation made sense. I would also like to point out that Nadoka was one of the people who witnessed the split. The only reason I didn't include her reaction was because I couldn't figure out how to write it. That's the same reason Ukyo hasn't made an appearance. Well, till next time.

Oh, and I also hope everyone injoyed the cameo of Nurse Sakura from Urusei Yatsura


	6. Chapter 6

Akane stood in front of the twins stammering, "So let me get this straight. The two of you suddenly pass out, find out that you have about 3 weeks left to live unless Dr. Tofu finds a cure, and now the two of you are asking me out on a date".

"Exactly" smiled Ranko.

Akane didn't know what to do or say and the twins could tell.

Ranko spoke up, "Tonight, Ranma will take you to this restaurant we found earlier. I'll meet you two there. I have something I need t take care of."

Then Ranko left the house.

"You two don't have to do this you know," said Akane to Ranma.

"But we want too" said Ranma. He continued, "However long we have left, Ranko and I want to make every day count. That's why we want to take you out tonight."

"Ok. I just hope were not interrupted tonight," said Akane. Then she left to change cloths.

"I hope so too" said Ranma to himself.

Ranma waited patiently downstairs for Akane. He wore his usual black pants (freshly washed) and a white version of his long sleeved red shirt.

Kasumi and Nabiki soon came down the stairs.

"Don't you look nice tonight Ranma," said Nabiki.

"Akane will be down shortly," said Kasumi.

About 5 minutes later, Akane came down. She wore a dark blue version of the outfit she wore when she and Ranma had met in the hedge maze.

Ranma took one look at her and suddenly, his mouth went dry, his hands started shaking, and his face became a very bright shade of red.

Ranma and Akane quickly ran out the door, trying to avoid Mr. Tendo's waterworks. As soon as they were far enough away from the house, Ranma reached over for Akane's hand.

Akane blushed and happily took Ranma's hand.

They were seated almost as soon as they got to the restaurant. There table already had a third place set.

"I guess this is why Ranko went ahead. Where is she anyway?" asked Akane.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and there was a spotlight on the stage that focused on a certain pigtailed girl. Ranko was dressed in knee high black boots, a black skirt, and white halter top with a black vest.

Ranko stepped up to the microphone and said, "This one goes out to an uncute tomboy". The house band started to play and Ranko began to sing,

_I'm alone, yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin that I do is for you  
I want your love, let's break the wall between us  
Don't make it tough, I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light_

You're my angel, come and save me tonight  
You're my angel, come and make it alright  
You're my angel, come and save me tonight

Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling inside  
Yes, it's true, loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love, I'm nothin but a beggar  
Without your love, a dog without a bone  
What can I do, I'm sleepin in this bed alone

_You're my angel, come and save me tonight  
You're my angel, come and make it alright  
You're my angel, come and save me tonight_

You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give when I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why  
Baby, baby, baby

_You're my angel, come and save me tonight  
You're my angel, come and make it alright  
You're my angel, come and save me tonight_

Everyone in the restaurant applauded the redhead as she jumped down from the stage and made her way over to Akane and Ranma.

Akane gave Ranko the biggest hug.

"That was very beautiful Ranko," said Akane.

Ranko smiled and sat down with Akane and Ranma. As they ate, Akane decided to comment on Ranko's outfit.

"So Ranko, it's not often we see you in a skirt. It looks good on you," said Akane.

"Thanks. Since I'm a real girl now, I wanted to try dressing feminine for a change." Then she leaned over and whispered in Akane's ear, "I also wanted to look cute for you".

Akane couldn't help bug giggle at that.

Ranma looked a little closer at his sister, "Are you wearing make up?"

"Maybe" laughed Ranko.

The three of them ate the rest of their meal in peace and left the restaurant after they finished.

"I'll meet you two at home. Ranko and I have a surprise for you Akane and I want to go check on it".

Ranma leapt up to the nearest rooftop and sprinted toward the Tendo dojo.

As soon as he left, Ranko reached over and grabbed Akane's hand. They walked home without saying a word.

They went to Akane's door were Ranko pulled Akane into a kiss.

"I love you Akane," said Ranko.

Before Akane could respond, Ranko shoved her into her room and closed the door.

Akane stumbled into Ranma who was waiting for her.

"Still clumsy as ever I see" said Ranma.

"Shut up, I was shoved," said Akane.

Ranma laughed a little as he pulled Akane up for a kiss.

"I love you Akane," whispered Ranma as he ran his fingers along Akane's back.

"I love you Ranma," whispered Akane. Then she felt Ranma's fingers press against four spots along her spine. Akane instantly fell asleep and Ranma left the room.

Meanwhile at the Cat Café, Cologne handed Shampoo a small black box. Shampoo opened it to reveal two rings.

"What these for great grandmother" asked Shampoo?

"If you put one of these rings on someone else's finger, they become a slave to your will. We need to kill the girl Ranma. If you can find someone who can match Ranma in fight, you might just be able to succeed," said Cologne.

Then as if on cue, Ryoga walked through the front door.

"Can anyone here tell me the way to Nerima?" asked Ryoga.

Shampoo instantly went over him with the rings in hand.

"Shampoo so glad you here"

"Why"

"She have present for you"

"No thanks, I need to get going"

"But present from Akane"

"Really"

"Yes. She say to give it to if you showed up"

"Well then let me have it"

Shampoo then grabbed Ryoga's hand and placed one ring on his finger and the other on her own. Suddenly Ryoga's face and mind went blank.

Shampoo circled around him and said, "Smash chair".

Ryoga grabbed the nearest chair and smashed it against the ground, destroying it. Shampoo gave a wicked grin and gave Ryoga his next order, "Kill girl-type Ranma".

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. For the hedge maze incident, refer to Ranma 1/2 episode 110. The song Ranko sang was Angel by Aerosmith.


	7. Chapter 7

Shampoo decided to camp out in the trees near the Tendo house to pick the perfect moment to strike. If her and the mind controlled Ryoga's presence became known, their attack would be made a lot more difficult.

"So how do you feel this morning Akane?" asked Ranma.

"Very relaxed" said Akane.

Even though Akane could guess the answer she still couldn't help but ask, "Can I make you breakfast?"

There was a small pause and before Akane could even think about getting angry, Ranma and Ranko replied "Sure, that'd be great".

Akane was so happy that she ran over, gave both twins a big kiss on the cheek, and then darted to the kitchen.

As soon as she left the room, Ranko whispered in Ranma's ear, "I sure hope you got those pressure points right bro".

"Why do think I had to leave the date early. I needed to double check the chart".

Another twenty minutes later, Akane came out with two plates that held what appeared to be pancakes. With Akane's cooking, one could never assume. Ranma decided to be the brave one of the pair and slowly put a slice of pancake in his mouth. He chewed it, swallowed it, and waited for any signs of indigestion. When nothing happened, he smiled and looked up at Akane and said, "They're a little burnt but other than that, delicious".

The everyone in the room other than Akane and twins instantly froze. Naturally, Nabiki was the first to speak, "You're kidding right."

"If you don't believe me, that taste for yourself".

"No thank you"

The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence. As soon as it was over, Nabiki pulled the twins aside and stoically asked, "What did you two do to Akane?"

"Ranma pushed several pressure points on her," said Ranko

"The points were to make her mind more relaxed. Now that her mind is relaxed, she took her time with her cooking and actually followed the recipe," said Ranma

"Fine, but I'll be expecting five thousand yen for not telling Akane," said Nabiki.

"Fine" said Ranko as she handed Nabiki her money.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you"

"I wish the feeling was mutual," said Ranma.

An hour later, the phone rang and Akane answered it. Several minutes later, Akane walked into the living room where she looked at her family and said, "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to be alone with Ranma and Ranko for a little while".

Soun and Genma came to their own conclusions, grabbed the girls, and ran out of the house leaving Ranma, Ranko and Akane alone.

Ranma and Ranko looked over at Akane and asked, "What's wrong".

Akane's strong façade broke and she started crying, "That was Doctor Tofu on the phone. He that since there was no definite way to tell what your dad used, he couldn't find a way to help you. I'm so sorry"

Ranma hugged Akane and said, "Don't worry, we'll get through this"

Ranko joined them, "For what it's worth, this has been the best week of our lives".

After Akane had calmed down, they decided to go to the dojo to work off some of the stress.

Ranko faced Akane and said, "You wanna spar?"

"You're not just going to dodge me this time are you" asked Akane.

"You'll have to find out"

Ranma and Akane then charged at each other. Akane didn't know it but her movements were more fluid and controlled. She was controlling her strength instead of unleashing it all at once. Ranko and Ranma watched every move she made. Now that Akane's mind was relaxed, her level of skill was virtually the same as when Ranma first arrived in Nerima.

After the sparing match, they decided to take a rest. Each of them had a glass of lemonade. Unfortunately, the twins started to feel drowsy and began to faint. To make matters worse, Shampoo used that moment to have Ryoga attack.

"Ryoga, what are you doing here" said a surprised Akane. However when she looked into his eyes, she saw no sign that anyone was home. Ryoga charged the twins who were barely aware of his presence only to be kicked by Akane.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Ryoga but I'm not going to let you hurt them," yelled Akane.

The twins even in there haze, still tried to get up. Akane traded blows with the empty shell that was Ryoga. The lost boy felt no pain and no matter how many times, Akane hit him, he just kept coming. She was starting to tire. Suddenly, Ryoga's hands started to glow and he fired a Shishi Hokodan blast towards Akane who wasn't able to dodge it.

Akane slowly tried to get up. Then Ryoga grabbed her neck and lifted her up off the ground. Ryoga drew his fist back and was ready to strike the killing blow when suddenly; he was blown back by Ranma's Moko Takabisha. The weakened Ranma slowly made his way to Akane.

"Are you all right?" asked Ranma.

"You shouldn't be fighting right now Ranma," said Akane.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the fun"

Then suddenly, Ranma was grabbed by Ryoga and tossed aside. Then Ryoga continued his attack on Ranko.

Ranko, like her brother wasn't fully recovered. As Ryoga threw punches and kicks at her, she could only dodge. Even then, she still managed to get nicked every other attack. Ranko didn't have long, each of Ryoga's attacks became faster as she was getting slower. Eventually, Ryoga threw a punch that hit directly over Ranko's heart and pushed her threw a wall of the dojo.

Ryoga slowly started walking forward to finish off Ranko. Suddenly Akane and Ranma jumped in front of him, each of them barely standing. Ryoga blocked and countered each of their attacks and eventually knocked both of them towards the tree Shampoo was hiding in.

Shampoo saw her rival and her love tossed into the tree. They were barely moving and now was the perfect time to remove her biggest obstacle. Using a trick taught to her by Mousse, Shampoo pulled a sword out of thin air and came down from her spot.

Akane noticed something purple coming down towards her. However, when her vision started to focus, it was too late. Shampoo was close and she didn't have the strength to move out of the way.

Akane closed her eyes and waited for the end. Then, someone with a pigtail jumped in front of the blade.

End of Chapter 7

First, I'd like to assure you all that this story will have a happy ending. The reason why Ranma and Ranko were only working at essentially 25% strength was due to their auras getting getting weaker (see chapter 5). The reason why Ryoga keeps coming no matter how much punishment is inflicted on him is, his breaking point training, and the mind control ring. The ring made Ryoga a soulless zombie that doesn't think for itself or feel pain, essentially making Ryoga a terminator. I hope that clears up any misconceptions.


	8. Chapter 8

Ranko slowly made her way out of the dojo. Her chest hurt and her vision was starting to blur. Then she noticed Shampoo holding a sword and heading straight toward Akane.

So using the last of her strength, Ranko ran over and jumped in front of the blade.

Too Ranma and Akane's horror, Shampoo's sword went straight through Ranko. The pigtailed girl held the blade, trying to prevent it from going any further. Eventually Ranko pried the sword from Shampoo's grip. Then she fell.

Akane quickly rushed to her side and pulled the blade out of her. Then Akane quickly took Ranko's hand in her own.

Meanwhile, Ranma silently got up from his spot under the tree. He started to make his way over to Ranko and Akane. Then, He was kicked aside by Ryoga who was still hell-bent on killing Ranko.

However, Ranma got up and countered Ryoga's attack with all of his old strength back. He had to stop Ryoga. So without caring on whether or not Akane was watching, Ranma fired a Moko Takabisha which sent Ryoga flying into the the koi pond.

A minute later, a little black pig came out of the pond. The mind control ring had fallen off due to its difficulty staying on a pig's hoof. The pig for reasons unknown to itself, fainted from exhaustion.

After Ryoga was taken care of, Ranma turned his attention towards Shampoo. He knew the moment he saw her, that this was all her doing. His sister was dying because of her.

Shampoo saw Ranma's expression and realizing that now was not the best time to be around, started to run. She'd be back when Ranma had a chance to cool down. She was caught by Akane only seconds after. Shampoo tried to free herself from Akane's iron grip but to no avail.

Ranma walked up to them and looked directly at Shampoo, "What you have done today is unforgivable. I don't care about your reasons. I never want to see you again. I hate you Shampoo. If you have any guilt at all whatsoever, you won't reverse what I'm about to do".

The Ranma's hand charged itself with searing hot chi. He reached around and pressed a spot on Shampoo's back. Shampoo screamed in pain and went limp.

Shampoo tried to struggle against Akane grip. However, as hard as she tried, Akane's hands didn't budge by event a millimeter. Shampoo knew what was done to her and instead of trying anything funny, she simply walked away. In the end, there was nothing she could do.

Ranma and Akane soon ran back over to Ranko and kneeled down beside her. Both Ranma and Akane took Ranko's hands into their own.

Ranko was feeling tired, the pain in her chest was nothing compared the sight of Akane's tears. She said the first thing that came to mind, "Gosh you're cute when you cry".

"Why did you do it Ranko" asked Akane.

"Cuz Ranma didn't react fast enough"

"We have to get you to a hospital," said Ranma.

Ranko smiled, "No, this was meant to be. With me gone, you can live. I love you bro."

Ranma held her hand tighter, "I love you sis."

Ranko looked over at Akane, "I love you Akane".

Akane leaned over and kissed Ranko's lips for the last time, "I love you Ranko".

Ranko then took Akane and Ranma's hands and put them together so they were holding hands. Then Ranko closed her eyes and faded away….literally.

"Where did she go?" cried Akane.

"I don't know," said Ranma.

Akane went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. She quickly poured it over Ranma. Ranma didn't change. Even though he was cured, Ranma wasn't happy.

"I didn't want to be cured like this," he said.

Akene walked over to him and put her arms around him as tears started falling from his eyes.

Then out of nowhere, Happosai walked out of his hiding spot grumbling, "Lousy magic spell. It was supposed to take Ranma not my precious Ranko".

The next thing he knew, Happosai felt Ranma's hands around his neck.

"What did you do", demanded Ranma.

Happosai quickly spat out, "I used a magic spell. It was supposed to send you to another plane of existence, but it sent Ranko instead".

"Why", yelled Akane.

"Ranma and Ranko's auras could not be restored as long as both of them were here. The only way to fix it was to either kill one of them, there by sending the soul to the afterlife. When that happens, the soul is no longer on this earth but somewhere else entirely. My spell sent Ranko to another plane of existence, thus also getting rid of her soul from this one. With my dear Ranko's soul gone, Ranma's aura can begin to heal now that it is no longer divided."

"So where is my sister", demanded Ranma.

The old pervert replied, "I don't know. The scroll I learned the spell from didn't specify".

Ranma then proceeded to kick the old man over the house and went inside while holding Akane's hand.

Shampoo had packed up a few of her things and slowly dragged her backpack out of the cat café.

"Where are you going", asked Cologne.

Shampoo said nothing. She just kept dragging her pack.

"What's the matter with you?"

Shampoo lifted the back of her shirt and showed Cologne the burn mark on her back.

"I can fix that easily".

Shampoo shook her head and continued walking. She didn't know where she was going or what she'd do when she got there. After about an hour, she noticed she was being followed.

"What you want Mousse?" she asked.

"I'm coming with you wherever you're going", he said.

"Go away"

Shampoo continued to drag her pack until Mousse came and picked it up.

"At least let me carry your bag. I won't even speak unless you tell me too"

Shampoo finally gave in, "Fine".

They continued to walk off in silence.

A month later, Akane found Ranma in his room staring at a picture. The picture was of him giving a piggyback ride to Ranko. Akane walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"You know she wouldn't want you moping around like this," said Akane.

"I know. That doesn't mean I can't still miss her," said Ranma.

"I miss her too". Akane leaned her head on Ranma's shoulder.

"I still feel her you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain. She's not here but I sense her."

"Maybe it's a connection you two have since you were once the same person."

"Maybe."

"So how is she?"

Ranma smiled, "She's happy".

"That's good. Hey I know it's not manly or whatever but, do you want to get some ice cream".

Ranma looked over at his fiancé and said, "I'd love to". Then he leaned over and kissed her.

End of Chapter 8

* * *

First of all, I hope Happosai's explanation of why he did what he did makes sense and for an explanation of what Ranma did to Shampoo, see Ranma ½ episode 67.

By now, I'm sure you're all wondering where Ranko is. However, simply because I'm evil, (and very busy) I'm going to make you wait another day or two for the final chapter/epilog.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where am I" said Ranko.

"You're at Dr. Tofu's clinic. Please don't try to get up, I'll go tell him your awake," replied a very familiar voice.

Then the figure that the voice belonged too ran out of the room. Ranko looked around and noticed that her chest was bandaged up. The room looked familiar but the atmosphere felt different. Then the doctor came in.

"It's good to see your awake miss," said the doctor. He pulled out a chart and asked, "Can I ask your name?"

"What are you talking about? You know who I am."

"I do"

"It's me, Ranko".

"I don't believe I know anyone by that name".

The doctor shrugged, wrote the name down on the chart, and walked out of the room.

Ranko sat in silence until someone somewhat familiar to her walked in. She looked like Akane only her hair was in a long braid that went down to her ankles.

"It's about time you woke up. You were in a coma for at least two weeks," said the girl.

"Really".

"Yes, where did you even come from".

"What do you mean?"

The strangely familiar girl started to tell the story of how she found Ranko.

She remembered it like it was yesterday. She had been walking home from school after beating half the male students senseless. Then out of know where, a very beautiful pigtailed girl dropped from the sky and landed on her. As she looked over the unconscious redhead, she noticed large wounds on her chest and back. She picked up the pigtailed girl and took her straight to Dr. Tofu's. She came to visit the mysterious and beautiful pigtailed girl every day.

"So, are you gunna tell me your name" asked the girl.

"I'm Ranko."

The girl smiled, "I'm Akane. You wanna be friends?"

Akane held her hand out to Ranko.

Ranko took a few minutes to collect her thoughts. She suddenly realized that she was no longer in her world. She had to be in some kind of alternate universe. Then she noticed "Akane's" hand extended towards her. She decided that maybe it was time to start over and took Akanes hand. Then she broke down and cried.

"Whats wrong" asked Akane.

"I lost someone very close to me," said Ranko

"Who"

"My brother and…his girlfriend"

"You poor thing. Where are you staying, I'll take you home."

"I'm not staying anywhere. I don't think I have a home anymore."

"Then you can come home with me. I'll see if my mom and dad will let you stay at our house."

Ranko's head perked up and she silently nodded. Then Ranko felt Akane's hand on her own. Ranko at first hesitated. Then she took Akane's hand into her own and saw her smile.

One week later on another plane of existence:

"I don't know how to explain. She's not here but I sense her," said Ranma.

"Maybe it's a connection you two have since you were once the same person," said Akane.

"Maybe."

"So how is she?"

Ranma smiled, "She's happy".

The End

* * *

Well, I hope everyone was satisfied with the ending. For the record, I know this story has sequal/spinoff potential. However, I currently have no intentions of doing one. I do however give permission to anyone else who wants to do a sequal to my story to do so. Well, see you next time.


End file.
